Tsurugi Mitsuki
Tsurugi Mitsuki (剣城みつき) is the captain and a forward for Kuro no Kishidan. She's one of the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance She is tall and has a navy blue colored hair. She has orange eyes and wears a turtleneck. Her hairstyle has a similarity with Urabe Rika. Her bangs are parted to either side from the middle. Her casual clothing is a red turtleneck with a green knee-length skirt. Personality Mitsuki is shown first to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being quite good at it. Later, it is revealed she was hostile towards soccer because her older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi had got into an accident involving soccer which made him lose his ability to walk. Due to this, Mitsuki portrays this type of personality towards the game. She is also shown to be caring, especially towards her older brother, as Mitsuki joined Fifth Sector in order to have her older brother go through a surgery that would give him the ability to walk again. An example would be when Mitsuki is shown agitated, and worried, when watching her brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO She is first seen by Matsukaze Yuka in episode 1 attacking a soccer team. There, Mitsuki challenged Yuka and shot at her with her hissatsu: Death Sword, and miracously, Yuka was able to block it without even using a hissatsu to which suprised everyone. Then the Raimon team appeared led by Shindou Fumiko to help the soccer team that got attacked by Mitsuki. Her team and Raimon got into a match. Though Raimon gets badly beaten.Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Mitsuki's Death Sword. Afterwards Yuka helps by joining Raimon and Mitsuki is irritated by how fast Yuka can dribble. She then uses a Keshin called Kensei Lancelot to which badly beatens Yuka. Because of what has befallen of Raimon,Shindou Fumiko suddenly shows her Keshin. Afterwards the match ends and Fumiko is brought to the hospital and Mitsuki talks with the principal of Raimon. Then later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Mitsuki's brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, will join Raimon. Fumiko is left no choice but to agree and give Kyousuke a Raimon soccer uniform, but Kyousuke pushes it away, making the others angry. Mitsuki visits her elder brother at the hospital in episode 11. It is revealed that they had an accident when Mitsuki and Kyousuke fell from a tree and Yuuichi saved her, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke and Mitsuki always visits their brother at the hospital. She is then taken byKuroki Zenzou, her coach, to Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector's leader and tells her that if she makes Raimon lose, her brother can have the surgery that will enable him to play soccer again. She tells the Raimon team that she will destroy the Raimon soccer club on her own. During episode 14, Mitsuki is shown to be agitated and worried, when watching her brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. In episode 15, Mitsuki was visiting her older brother again at the hospital, and is caught by Matsukaze Yuka. In the end of episode 16 her brother learned that Mitsuki was playing for Fifth Sector because of him because he overheard her talking to her coach by accident from a distance. Near the beginning of episode 22, she is seen talking to Kirino about Kariya Masaki. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Mitsuki is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where she is shown to have worn the Kuro no Kishidan uniform and jacket and her t-shirt number as well and is to appear along with Matsukaze Yuka, Shindou Fumiko, Endou Junko and some new Raimon team members. Hissatsu *'SH' Death Sword '''(デスソード) *SH Death Drop' (デスドロップ) *'SH Lost Angel' (ロストエンジェル) Keshin *'Kensei Lancelot' (剣聖ランスロット,) Hissatsu Tactics *'Incoming Thunder''' Quotes *"Problem? It seems your really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then show me your soccer!" (To Yuka) *"That's annoying, you know? A person like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer!" (To Yuka) *"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!" (To Yuka) *"Don't back down! Weren't you going to protect soccer?! The soccer that you love?!" (To Yuka) Relationships *Tsurugi Yuuichi (older brother) *''Tsurugi Kyousuke (older twin brother)'' Trivia *She and her brothers are fans of Yuka. *She seems to be similar to Yuka because of her position and her personality towards soccer at the start. Also the reasons involve soccer and a sibling (Tsurugi's case involves older sibling, while Yuka's younger sibling). *Her surname (Tsurugi) means Sword, and it ressembles Death Sword and Kensei Lancelot Category:GO Category:Female OCs Category:FW Category:Other Schools Category:Captain